ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Returns to Top Overseas, Sets Paramount Pictures Record
='Hoop' past the billion-mark, breaks a new record in China.= By Frank Segers After Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 topped the box office for two weeks, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 returned to the top spot overseas boasting up 75% grossing $75 million from 13,419 venues from 58 foreign markets. Final Rush - Part 2 now ranks as the highest-grossing title ever released overseas by distrubutor Paramount Pictures. The eighth film in a powerful franchise accounted to an offshore $756 million, making it more than a double to Final Rush's domestic gross of $331 million. It also stand up to a worldwide total to $1 billion mark ($1.087 billion), becoming the fourth highest-grossing title in history after Avatar ($2.8 billion), Titanic ($1.8 billion) and The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings ($1.1 billion). [[User blog:Ceauntay/Paramount Pictures International Crosses $2 Billion Box Office Mark|'Story: Paramount Pictures International Crosses $2 Billion Box Office Mark]] Despite it's strong performances, it helped Paramount Pictures International to become the first studio of 2011 to pass the $2 billion mark. ''Final Rush - Part 2 was the first film by a studio to gross $700 million overseas. Due to it's strong performances, the film debut as the biggest weekend opening in China grossing a smashing $61 million. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 fell to the No. 2 spot, grossing $66.6 million from 14,500 venues in 60 markets. It now ranks as the highest grossing title ever released overseas by distributor Warner Bros. The eighth installment in the most lucrative film franchise ever has accumulated box office of $690.4 million offshore in 19 days of foreign release. Worldwide the tally exceeds the $1 billion gross mark ($1.009 billion). Foreign action more than doubles Deathly Hallows’ domestic take of $318.5 million. On the weekend the top three markets for the final Harry Potter sequel were Germany ($8 million on the weekend for a market cume of $61.2 million), the U.K. ($7.4 million, cume $88.7 million) and Japan ($6.8 million, cume $66.6 million). Deathly Hallows – Part 2 opens in China this week. Cowboys & Aliens, which opened No. 1 in the U.S. and Canada, kicks off its foreign rollout two weeks from now, according to Paramount, the film’s overseas distributor. Beginning Aug. 10, the sci-fi/western hybrid directed by Jon Favreau debuts in 10 territories including Singapore, Korea, Russia, Taiwan, New Zealand, Malaysia and the Philippines. A week later, Cowboys & Aliens opens in the U.K. (on Aug. 17) and Australia (Aug. 18) with premiers due the following week in France, Germany and Mexico. Japan opens Oct. 22. For its part, The Smurfs, the 3D Sony Animation co-production about the tiny blue creatures’ adventures in New York City – that finished a close No. 2 domestic -- opened offshore at 880 venues in seven markets for a weekend tally of $4 million. A No. 1 Spain debut drew $3.5 million from 634 locations. Openings in France, Germany, Belgium, Mexico and Brazil are on tap this week. Captain America: The First Avenger finished No. 2 on the weekend, drawing $49.1 million from 5,184 venues in 31 territories, lifting its total overseas take to $53.9 million accumulated since July 22. Openings for the Marvel Productions’ comic book adaptation in some 30 markets generated No. 1 box office bows in at least 11 territories including Mexico ($8.1 million from 1,690 locations), Brazil ($6.9 at 572 venues), Russia, the Philippines, Singapore, Malaysia and Taiwan ($1.94 million from just 64 spots, for a per-location average of $30,308). In Korea, where the film opened No. 4 via C.J. Entertainment under the title First Avenger, the tally was $2 million from 406 locations. The weekend’s No. 1 market title was Showbox’s Go-ji-jeon (The Front Line), a Korean war drama directed by Jang Hoon, which drew $3.4 million in its second round at 496 screens for a cume of $11.5 million. No. 4 was director Michael Bay’s Transformers: Dark of the Moon, which has accumulated $645.9 million in foreign box office since opening offshore on June 29. Weekend take was $42.2 million drawn from 11,847 locations in 54 markets, with a No. 1 Japan bow contributing $10.1 million from 779 venues. The 3D action extravaganza remains No. 1 in China ($22.8 million from 6,571 sites) with the market cume topping $100 million ($113.7 million) in just two rounds. Dark of the Moon ranks as the second highest grossing U.S. title ever to play China, after 20th Century Fox’s Avatar. Fourth on the weekend was Pixar’s Cars 2, which bagged $30 million from 39 offshore territories representing about 88% of the 3D animation’s foreign run potential, as per distributor Disney. Overseas b.o. cume stands at $217.6 million accumulated over six rounds. Cars 2 premiered No. 1 in France, generating $8.8 million from 709 locations. The film bowed No. 1 in Austria while its No. 2 Germany take was $6.87 million from 553 venues. The No. 3 Japan debut yielded $5.7 million from 514 locations. Openings in Denmark, Norway and Sweden are due this week. The weekend’s No. 5 title was the Sony comedy, Bad Teacher starring Cameron Diaz, which dew $7.5 million from 3,475 screens in 37 markets, pushing its total foreign gross to $81.7 million accumulated since June 17. Fox’s Mr. Popper’s Penguins starring Jim Carrey registered $7.4 million drawn from 3,464 sites in 35 territories for a foreign cume thus far of $71.5 million. Coming in about $400,000 less than Sunday’s projection was Sony’s Zookeeper, which collected $7.3 million from 2,620 screens in 37 markets, pushing its foreign gross total to $42.8 million accumulated since July 6. The talking animals comedy starring Kevin James had a No. 6 U.K. opening, grossing $1.5 million from 380 situations. Universal’s Bridesmaids recorded a weekend take of $6 million, off a mere 22% from the previous session, from 1,746 situations in 31 territories. Overseas cume for the female-oriented comedy comes to $81.9 million with 22 markets remaining to play. Worldwide, Bridesmaids has grossed $247.3 million. Green Lantern''from Warner’s pushed it foreign cume to $40.1 million due to a $4.9 million weekend at 1,560 situations in 16 territories. A No. 3 Germany bow yielded $2.1 million from 401 sites. Warner’s ''Horrible Bosses drew $4.3 million from 860 sites in 20 territories for an early international cume of $13.9 million. Mexico and Brazil openings are due this week. DreamWorks Animation’s Kung Fu Panda 2 registered $3.9 million on the weekend collected from 2,923 venues in 39 territories. Foreign cume for the Paramount release totals $446.9 million, gathered since opening overseas on May 26. Sony’s Friends With Benefits generated a total of $3.6 million on the weekend from 608 screens in nine markets, with openings in Russia and the Ukraine providing just about all of the gross action. Early foreign cume for the romantic comedy costarring Mila Kunis and Justin Timberlake stands at $3.8 million. EuropaCorp.’s Colombiana, an action drama starring Zoe Saldana about a Colombian hit woman, opened No. 4 in France. The Luc Besson production (he also coscripted) drew $2.2 million from 413 locations. Other international cumes: Paramount’s Super 8, $59.7 million (after a $2.2 million weekend at 735 screens in 23 markets); Universal’s Hanna, $7 million from the U.K. and Australia only; Fox’s Monte Carlo, $4.3 million; Universal’s Paul, $58.5 million; Mars Distribution’s Case Depart, $13.5 million in France only; Universal’s Hop, $75.3 million; Fox’s Assalto Ao Banco, $6.2 million in Brazil only; Mars Distribution’s Midnight in Paris, $15.7 million in France only; Universal’s Fast Five, $394.5 million; and Pathe’s Les Tuches, $12 million in France only. Also, Fox’s Rio, $339 million (after a $2 million bow in South Korea at 341 locations); Focus Features’ Beginners, $4.3 million; Universal’s Senna, $8.2 million from two markets; Focus Features’ Biutiful, $4.3 million; Universal’s Honey 2, $6.8 million; and Focus Features’ Jane Eyre, $2 million. Category:Blog posts